All Because of a Girl!-Herobrine Fanfiction
by MCDragon1337
Summary: Herobrine is a 18 year old who is alone all his life and dreams to become normal.His alter ego,Shadow was the one who caused the destruction of Minecratia 2 years.He is classified as a murderer,and now he is always alone,until he meets a girl named Hazel and developed feelings for her.How will this turn out?Not your average Herobrine Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I just want to say thank you. If you don****'****t know me, check out my old account, MinecraftDragonKnight. If you do know me, I****'****m sorry, but ****I'****m not using my old account because of technical difficulties. As I****'****ve said, THANK YOU ALL READERS WHO READ MY OLD ACCOUNT****"****S STORIES. My Heart Conquer has hit 1000 views. Anyway, if you don****'****t know what is going on, then read my notification on my old account stories. They all have it. I told you guys ****I'****ll make a H****e****robrine fanfic to keep you busy until ****I**** post the renew chapters of the old account stories. Here is the Herobrine fanfic you****'****ve been waiting for maybe like 1 week for, because ****I**** am had some family troubles. The sad thing is, my parents might divorse. Anyway, here****'****s chapter 1.**

Chapter 1- A new face, a new emotion.

I was always alone. Not in the Nether. It was invaded by Minecraftians. However, I do live in the Overworld, alone. Just because my alter ego goes out of control once, you are classified as muderer, evil being, and a demon. Yes, I am Herobrine. Unlike the stories you have heard, I am a calm and is a sensative person. The one who had once caused destruction was my alter ego. It's like light and dark. I am the light and he is the dark. I call him Shadow. Like his name says, he make his form out of shadows when I am in control just so he can talk to me. When he is in shadow form, he looks like me, but black, like a shadow. Anyway, I am always alone, with no one to keep me company, but Shadow who talks to me like every 5 months. I was walking through the forest, day dreaming on what it would be like to have a normal life and be…. Well, not alone, I heard a scream and I went towards the sound. A girl with long black hair was against a tree, unconcious. 3 men were surrounding her.

Man 1- Boys, show her what happens when you don't pay up.

Man 2- But Boss, shes unconcious. What do we do. We can't do what we usely do. (Obviously the stupid one of the group)

Man 3- Let's have some fun, if ya know what I mean. She didn't pay so might as well make her pay, in that way. *Grins like a manic*

Man 1- Sure, but I call first dibs and I don't want you looking until I'm done.

Man 3- But I was the one who suggested, I want to go first. I like screwing virgins.

Man 2- How do ya know if she's a virgin?

Man 3- Because she didn't do it with anyone yet ya retarded lowlife.

While they were talking and arguing about who goes first, they didn't notice I dragging her into the bush, therefore hiding her. I threw one of my iron daggers at who looks like the boss. It struck him deep into the head causing instant death. The other 2 just looks at their boss and then at each other.

Herobrine- Leave and never come back to this forest again.

Man 2- what are ya going to do? Why don't ya take of the mask so we can see who the little hero is?

I forgot to describe myself. I am 5'9 and I wear all black. Black shirt, black pants, black figerless gloves, even black shoes. I have a mask covering my face so if Shadow decides to suddenly take over, They wouldn't know, but in this situation, I have to act as Herobrine. The Herobrine who had wreck destruction on Minecraftia.

I take off my mask and activate my powers. If I don't activate them, my eyes will stay brown. Yes I know. This is nothing like your average Herobrine story. They look at me with fear realizing I'm Herobrine.

Herobrine- Warn the others. Those who travel into this forest will meet only death by the hands of me, Herobrine.

Man 3- Can we just….g-get the girl back?

Herobrine- She already has been devorved by my demons. *Lying* Now leave before I do the same to you!

The men ran for their lives at a very fast pace. I look for the girl in the bush. She was still unconcious. I picked her up on put her on my back, giving her a piggyback ride. I walk towards my home. When I arrived, the girl started to open her eyes and struggle.

Girl: who are you? Put me down! I'll scream if you don't! Please don't hurt me.

Herobrine: Calm down. You are hurt. The men are gone so relax for a bit while I give you medical help.

See what I mean by me being "Good." Luckly Shadow decided to not show up at that time or else I would have to clean up some mess. The girl relaxed as I put her down on my bed. Her face had a scared look on it, like a kid who was thrown out of every family it has been in. Her injuries weren't too bad. She had a few deep scratches and some small scratches here and there, but it's no problem. I could have used my powers, but I didn't want to frightned this girl after what she had gone through. I patch her up and that is when my dog, Fang, started to howl. The girl jumped up and looked around for danger and saw there was none.

Herobrine: Stay here. I'll check what Fang is up to.

The girl listened and didn't dare to move. I walk out to find my large dog out there growling at the forest. When I say large, think of wolf that is as big as your average car. People slowly emerge from the forest. 3 people who look the elder of the group came up to me.

Elder 1: Herobrine, we ask you to please leave this forest.

Elder 2: This forest is the scared ground of Notch

Elder 3: If you do not leave, we will have to use exorcist methods.

Herobrine: 1, This is my place now, 2, Notch doesn't own the world so there is no ground of Notch unless he is there, and 3, exorcist methods don't work on me. I'm not a demon nor a ghost. Well, maybe a ghost, but it still doesn't have any affect since I'm part god.

Elder 1: we beg of you to leave. We don't want our children to be terrized by this forest.

Herobrine: Well, tell them the forest is ruled by Herobrine and nothing happens to you if you don't enter. Now get out before I let my beasts eat you for dinner. They're still hungry even after they ate that girl this afternoon.

The people quickly left. I was tired from all the acting. I never wanted Shadow to take over control again. I open the door to my house to find the girl there with a terrified face. She had tears on her eyes like she was about to get killed.

Girl: You're H-Hero-Herobrine?!

Herobrine: Yes, Why would you think not after that conversation?

Girl: Please don't kill me!I'll do anything, just don't kill me! I'll even be your personal slave!

Herobrine: *Laughing*

Girl: What so funny?

Herobrine: If I did intend to kill you or make you my personal slave, don't you think I would have done that already? Besides, If I did intend to hurt you, I wouldn't even bother tending your injuries. What is your name?

Girl: H-Hazel.

Herobrine: Hazel, when your injuries recover in 3 days, leave this place as soon as you can. I don't want you here afer 3 days, understand?

Hazel: Ac-Actually, I was wondering if I could stay here. I have no other place to go. My family was killed during your rampage. If the collectors find that I'm still alive, they would go after me. Please, I don't want to go back out there.

Her eyes met mine. My heart started pumping faster. That was when I noticed her physical features. She had long brown hair going to her waist. She was wearing a black shirt and blue pants, both had tears here and there. She looked about 5'6 and had C-cup boobs. The shirt was a bit tight so when she leans down you can see her….. uhhhh, clevage.

Herobrine: Fine, Yes, however, you are in charge of taking care of this house. That will be your payment form stayiong her. Simple enough?

Hazel: Yes!

I don't know why, but I have a strage feeling since my eyes met her blue crystal eyes. I couldn't say no at all like her eyes had the power to make me powerless. What is this new feeling?

**Herobrine is in love and doesn****'****t know. Actually, if you are alone for 18 years and never had anyone, ****I**** think this would happen, but doesn****'****t books have romance stories? Anyway, until August 8****th**** you only get this story. It is to keep you busy while ****I**** write out drafts of the other stories. Until next time, BYE!**


	2. Author's Note-Please read this

**Sorry guys for not posting for a long time, but ****I**** have some family conflict going on so it****'****ll take a while to blow over. My parents did not divorce because my dad chose my mom over his own mom. Yes, this all started between my mom and grandma. My heart just isn****'****t into posting anytime soon because ****I**** fell guilty for not trying to help sort things out and ****I**** also heard my mom and gradma cry for the first time in my life. It makes me sad that they have to go through all this stuff while ****I'****m just a bystander watching it all happen. Anyway, I****'****ll start posting around next week on the 18****th**** or next,next week on the 25****th****. Herobrine fanfic will be posted on ****T****uesdays. When school starts ****I'****ll have limited time so ****I'****ll try to put up some more chapters as fast as ****I**** can. I****'****m sorry, but ****I**** hope you understand my situation right now. My grandma wants me to live with her because she is alone in a big house while my family wants me to live with them. Please understand. BYE.**


	3. Update!

**What's up people! Don't worry, I'm not dead yet, but I just got some updates for you guys. One, I deleted the L4D story because it wasn't meeting the views I expected. Only 15 views, I didn't think it would be that bad. I was expecting more of maybe 25. Well, it was my first horror story I ever tried to write so it was kind of expected. On the other hand, my problem with my family has been resolved. Three, would be the fact I'm going to be with the projects and homework my school is piling on me. Already have 2 mini-projects assign to me. Four would be the fact I'm bring another story involving mob talker again. Some of you may not know what I'm talking about once again, but I have an old account called MinecraftDragonKnight. It contains my other stories, but it got some problems going on for some reason. Recently, Heart Conquer got 2000 views. I think I'm going to start focusing on that story after I get the one I'm planning posted. If that one hits 30 views by the time Thursday comes, I'm going to upload a chapter for one of the stories you guys choose later on 2 days a week. Number 5 is the fact that I want you guys to PM me to tell me exactly what I need in a horror story like L4D. It wasn't as good as I hoped it would be and I want to know what I did wrong. Please tell me because I want to be an author who could pretty much write stories for a lot of genres and they are good. This is just an update, but I will start my planned story tomorrow so wait for it. It will come out at like 6 or 7 pm tomorrow. **

**MCDragon, Out.**


End file.
